


Flame Emperor’s Secret

by LadyAa



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Edeleth, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAa/pseuds/LadyAa
Summary: Byleth manages to get captured by the Flame Emperor, but the Flame Emperor doesn’t despise her as much as she thinks...
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	Flame Emperor’s Secret

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic!!!! Ahhh I hope you enjoy!!

Byleth sat in the cold, dark chambers. Restrained by chains, she’d been reflecting over the mistakes that led her to this very position. She was overpowered in battle by the Flame Emperor, and was now a prisoner in his grasp. She usually had no problem dealing with enemies on the battlefield, but for some strange reason she was caught off guard with Edelgard not being around as well as still grieving over the death of Jeralt.

Defeat was something she’d never experienced in her life. Yet, in the span of a month, she had watched powerless as her father got brutally murdered right in front of her eyes and managed to fall into the hands of arguably her worst enemy, The Flame Emperor. These emotions of failure and regret were all too new to her. Even with Sothis and the ability to use Divine Pulse, she was merely a failure in the end. 

Abruptly taken out of her thoughts, she heard footsteps hitting the cold, clammy floors of wherever she was being held captive. Suddenly, out of the pitch black, that damned mask appeared. It was the last thing she saw before slowly blacking out and waking up here. She wondered if fellow staff and students at the monastery were out looking for her. At this point, they were the only family she had left. She wanted to retreat to tears just thinking about them, but her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the all too familiar, stern, robotic voice, “Get up.”

Byleth almost didn’t want to oblige, but decided anything was better than sitting on the cold, wet floor. As soon as she stood up, The flame emperor yanked her hands behind her back. He then proceeded to tie her arms tightly together, so tight that she couldn’t move a single muscle in her arms. He then undid the chains when he was sure she was fully restrained. “Go on.” He then pushed Byleth forward to wherever he decided to take her. 

Byleth didn’t want to show it, but she was afraid. Fear had been a foreign emotion to her as well. Growing up with the protection of her mercenary father as well as her own exceptional skills, and then moving to arguably the safest place in all of Fodlan, she never felt the need to be fearful. Now, however, was a different story. Without a weapon, and with her hands restrained, there wasn’t much she could do to defend herself. If this ‘flame emperor’ had poisoned innocent villagers, murdered dozens, and conspired with Solon, who knows what he was capable of doing to someone who has been constantly getting in his way. She learned from her defeat on the battlefield, that with weapons discarded, he exceeded her in physical strength. 

Byleth started thinking the worst, what if she never sees the light of day at the monastery again? What if she never gets to teach and see the smiles and puppy eyes of her students again. What about Edelgard...they’d never share a cup of tea together ever again. She’d never gaze into her sad, but victorious eyes after a long, tiring battle. 

They had been getting awfully close recently, Edelgard definitely was warming up to her for someone who wasn’t too fond of affection and dealing with emotions. However, whenever they’d start getting too sentimental, to the point where it would hint at something more than friendship, Edelgard would brush it off and look guilty, as if she was hiding something. 

Her thoughts were interrupted as the flame emperor suddenly buckled her knees. Byleth fell harshly to the ground. She managed to compose herself as best she could and looked up at the flame emperor. She took in her surroundings. They were in a bedroom, a lot more comfortable than the prison floor indeed, but strange. 

“What do you want from me?” Byleth managed to cry out. She then realized that her breath was becoming shaky, and she couldn’t help it as tears slowly treaded down her cheeks. She’d never shed a tear in her life, however, ever since the death of Jeralt they’ve been coming ever so easily. 

The flame emperor stood still. He was wearing the infamous ask to hide his face, but Byleth could still feel his piercing gaze. Out of nowhere, he lifted a hand up and cupped Byleth’s cheek with it. She was taken aback. Her first instinct was to fight it, however, it felt so smooth and soft to her skin. To her surprise, it was a touch that didn’t mean harm. The flame emperor, a problematic enemy to the church, had an undeniably soft touch.

“I....want you” said the flame emperor. Byleth was completely caught off guard as he moved his hand to dry her cheeks. His gloves now stained with her tears. She looked up at the notorious mask in confusion and disbelief. He then slowly moved his fingers over her lips. He caressed them for a few seconds before stopping with his thumb tucked in between her two plump lips, not enough to open them completely. Byleth instantly felt feelings stir inside her. She was confused. She surely shouldn’t be feeling this way. The flame emperor is the enemy. Still, she couldn’t help but feel a certain familiarity to his touch.

He then proceeded to push his thumb in her mouth, opening it completely. His fingers gripped tightly around her jaw as his thumb sat on her tongue. She could taste her salty tears still on the gloves. He then quickly pulled away and watched Byleth as his hand went up to his mask. His body language emulated disbelief, as if he couldn’t believe he had the boldness to touch Byleth in that manner. 

Byleth was so confused, but she couldn’t help how flustered she felt in his touch. She tried her best to suppress these feelings and focus on the real issue, that he was the villain. “I will have you know, the Adrestian Princess as well as other fellow students from the monastery will be on their way to retrieve me any moment now. So I wouldn’t try anything funny if I were you.”

The Flame Emperor let out a sad laugh. “You speak of the Adrestian Princess as if you know her quite well...”

Byleth’s eyes quickly furrowed. “Don’t even think about trying to gain intel on her from me. It’s not going to happen.”

She thought that would anger him, but he suddenly went quiet and still. 

“What are your...thoughts on the Adrestian Princess?” He said quietly, with a hint of insecurity.

Byleth was as confused as ever. She didn’t even know what to say to that. “That’s none of your business.”

“I assume if you don’t want to talk about her. She must be very special to you, yes?”

Byleth almost didn’t want to comply with this nonsense, but it was something that had been on her mind lately. “I-yes, actually-no, I will not allow you to interrogate me about my romantic affairs.”

There was a slight silence, before the Flame Emperor broke it. “I don’t recall mentioning anything about romance.”

Byleth suddenly could feel her face burning from how red she got. “Enough! Just tell me what you want from me!” 

“Very well. My t-“ he stopped himself right there. He pulled out a blindfold from inside his robe and proceeded to blindfolded Byleth. She felt a pair of arms lifting her up, and setting her on the sheets of the rather comfortable bedding. She was pushed down so she was lying on her back. 

She felt hands softly caress her messy hair, fixing it to look normal again. She couldn’t pin it down, but he reminded her of someone. She opened her mouth, as the hand suddenly pulled away. “You May go on.” She whispered, almost shamefully. She didn’t want to feel this way about a notorious villain in Fodlan, but his touch seemed so familiar to her and she wanted to know why. 

“As you wish.” She could feel the excitement in that robotic voice. Not even seconds later, she felt her armor being removed. She didn’t know how the flame emperor knew how to take off the complicated bindings so easily, but he did it quite fast. She reckoned a few meetings on the battlefield wouldn’t be nearly enough to familiarize himself with her armor. Before she could let her mind ponder on the matter she heard the clunk of her armor hitting the floor. She felt a warm breath graze her neck as she came to a realization. _The mask was off_. She then felt cold, frail hands caress her body. _The gloves were off too._ She thought.

“Why...” Byleth managed to muster out but was quickly interrupted by a soft “shhhh”. She didn’t hear the robotic tone to it. The flame emperor was human after all. Byleth tried to keep her breath steady as the cold hands moved to cup her breasts. She then felt a weight on her lower body. The flame emperor was now on top of her. 

Byleth was caught off guard when a pair of plump, feminine lips found her breasts. She felt silk hair fall upon her open chest as well. She suddenly couldn’t hold it back any longer, she let out a sigh of satisfaction. Byleth felt the flame emperor pull away. 

“Who are you?” Byleth managed to breath out. “Do I....do I know you?”

There was a long silence. Byleth could feel the hesitation in the air. Suddenly, a woman’s voice replied. “You think you do.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“....Edelgard,”

Byleth breathed out as she felt the butterflies stir in her stomach. Her cheeks reddened and she was too flustered to even begin to think of her betrayal and evil doing.  
“Wha-“ Edlegard silenced her by placing a finger over her lips. “I know what you’re thinking this means. I am not connected nor affiliated with Solon or any of those horrific monsters who call themselves men of justice. I’m doing this for the future of Fodlan. But I don’t want to get into that right now. Right now is about you and I.”

Byleth was caught off guard as Edegard lifted the blindfold off of her face. 

“If you don’t want to continue, I will comply with your wishes.” Edelgard said in a sad tone, as she couldn’t bear to look her in the eyes. 

“Look at me.” Byleth managed to muster out. Edelgard slowly looked up until her piercing lavender eyes met the blue eyes of the woman in front of her, staring deep into her soul at the Goddess Sothis herself. Her hair was fully down, and a tad bit messy from fooling around. Byleth had never seen her like this. She was so used to seeing her tidied up and composed. Here, in front of her, she looked so tired, damaged, broken. There was no denying Byleth had fallen for Edelgard over the time she’d spent at the monastery. She had no idea however, that the feeling had been mutual the entire time. She assumed Edelgard was too focused on her studies and life goals to even think about romance. But it looks like she had been living a completely different life, and hiding her true feelings in the dark.

“You are so beautiful,” Byleth finally let out, “I never want you to stop.” 

Edelgard’s eyes widened as her cheeks grew red and her face became flustered. “My teacher...” She lost her composure as she let out a breath of relief. “I surely must be dreaming. There’s no way you share the same feelings. I just can’t-“

Byleth interrupted her with a kiss. A longing kiss. They both moaned underneath it as Edelgard processed what was happening right before her very eyes. Byleth tried to delve deeper into the kiss with her tongue, but Edelgard pulled away. 

Byleth blurted out. “El, I think I love-“ Edelgard quickly stopped her by putting a finger over her mouth again. This woman surely took advantage of her bound teacher and the ability to shush her whenever she pleased. “There’s no time for false promises or commitments, my teacher. Fodlan is about to be plagued with war, and as much as it pains me to say it, I know there’s a good chance you’ll side with the church. But for now, I just want to enjoy this moment with you I’ve been waiting forever to have to myself.” 

Byleth nodded sadly. She felt a connection with the imperial princess ever since she saved her life their first time battling together. To be with her like this, finally, was a dream come true. However, with this new reveal she’s not too sure how matters will go. 

Edelgard untied Byleth and proceeded to wrap her axe arm around the woman beneath her, and lifted her up so that their bodies were pressed against each other. She moved Byleth’s hair out of the way before kissing her forehead. She then placed her free hand on the back of Byleth’s neck and proceeded to explore the rest of her face and neck with kisses. Byleth wrapped one hand around the other woman’s waist and let another get tangled in her loose white hair. Edelgard suddenly stopped at her lips, and pressed until Byleth willingly opened her mouth to let her tongue enter as they sloshed together. In that moment, the past, and the future of Fodlan seemed to fade away for the both of them. All that mattered for Byleth was being in the arms of the woman she loved, and all that mattered for Edelgard was finally expressing her love to the woman of her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what y’all think! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
